1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing moxas. More particularly, it relates to a process for producing moxas by carbonizing a wormwood which is used as a plant for food or a Chinese medicine, and then by mixing it with the powder of Sabina Chinensis and ceramic powder(Korean patent publication No. 93-3: weight ratio; SiO.sub.2 75-40%, Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 1.5-0.2%, Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 5-38%, C 4-7.7%, MgO 1-12.7%, CaO 0.4-2.0%, K.sub.2 O 0.1-0.5%, FeO 0.1-0.5%, Na.sub.2 O 0.5-2.0%, TiO.sub.2 0.1-0.5%, BeO 2-4%) under conditions of stirring and heating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Chinese medicine, a wormwood has been traditionally used to treat diseases. When it is burned at Meridian Points on the skin, a treatment effect can be obtained. However, although this method is convenient to use because of the use of the solid fixed size, there is a problem that the treatment effect fails.
As another example, them is the method of using a moxibusting implement produced by shattering the dried wormwood material, followed by wrapping it up in thin paper as is done with tobacco, by cutting it in a fixed length, and then by securing it on a round thick paper board having a receiving hole at the center thereof, the latter step being an improvement on the above method. When the moxibusting implement is burned at Meridian Points on the skin, a treatment effect can be obtained by bringing heat into contact with the skin through the receiving hole.
However, this method also has a problem that harmful smoke occurs during burning because the moxibusting implement is wrapped in thin paper in the form of a bar. Thus, in the case of cauterizing with moxas at many Meridian Points on the skin, so much smoke occurs that a third person as well as a user feel unpleasant.
In the above two cases, because a Turpentine Oil which is included in wormwood ingredients, namely wormwood resin, is not eliminated, bad smell and smoke occur during burning of moxas.
Accordingly, in the extreme case, a disease may attack a respiratory organ and a sight problem may arise.